(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic chuck and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
(ii) Related Art
For example, a nitride semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor such as gallium nitride (GaN) is known as a high frequency and high output power device. Semiconductor layers of the nitride semiconductor device are formed on a SiC substrate or the like. A semiconductor chip having the nitride semiconductor device or the like has an area operating as a device and a pad area to be wire-bonded.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-118441 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-167721 disclose a technology in which a semiconductor chip formed on a wafer is moved to another substrate.